Friendships and Relationships
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Rina and Felix have been best friends since elementary. With decisions, spring fling, and other relationships, will their friendship stand? Will they be together? Or will it all crumble into pieces of a glass heart? RxF
1. Chapter 1

Sayomi-chan: OMG...I hate writer's block, finals, homework and competitions! That's why I couldn't upload anything! So, while I had writer's block for how many other stories I wrote, I was inspired to write another one!

Sakura-chan: Well, that's good, I suppose....

Sayomi-chan: Yup! Anyways, I hope you like it!

It was unusually warm in the spring of Tokyo. An emerald-haired beauty had noticed that the weather was slightly off as she went downstairs to find a blob of sapphire blue and golden blonde on the couch with what looked like a soap opera on the TV.

*Rina's POV*

I noticed the usual as I went downstairs. Hanon and Luchia watching sob stories. If that was the result after a break-up, then damn, am I glad I rejected Masahiro. Hanon and Luchia, however, were not so lucky. Nagisa dumped Hanon because she had been too 'clingy'. Well, duh dumbass, aren't they supposed to be? But then again, I wouldn't know, I've been single for so long. Kaito, or douchebag as I'd like to call him, left Luchia to go to Hawaii and found another girl there. Well, after that, it was depressing and quiet. The latter being my favorite. Since then, they submerged into the world of Spanish and American soap operas, with American being the most viewed. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast as Hanon yelled at the television.

"No, Anthony! Don't leave Clara!" she exclaimed as I sighed. Can someone please take them out? As if an answer to my prayer, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, one of you two, go get the door." I said, pouring milk into my bowl of cereal. Luchia sighed and got up and opened the door as Coco smiled and waved with her runt of a boyfriend, Ivan by her. I don't see what she sees in that boy (as his height would suggest he is a mere boy of 14 at least, even if he is 19 like us.) who can read minds of people. Even with that, he knows not to read my mind for the sake of his health.

"Hi Luchia, Hanon, and Rina! Rina, I'll take these two moping children off your care." Coco said as I smiled while Luchia and Hanon pouted.

"We don't want to go anywhere." Luchia said as I sighed.

"Go, you need to get a life because you apparently lost it being cooped up in this house except for school, only watching soap operas." I said as they sighed and left with Coco, shutting the door behind them. Well, the house was empty, the TV people were working on blocking those soap opera channels and I had nothing to do. Eh, maybe I should take my advice and go out. It was beautiful outside, so I should enjoy the sunshine. I finished my cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, grabbed my wallet and keys then went outside, locking the door and left. I went into the garage and went by my Prius. I got in my car and drove out into the street and headed to my best buddy's house. I got there and knocked on the door to reveal a girl of my height with her maroon hair down and her fiery eyes looking at me.

"Hi Ri-chan! Did you come to pick your boyfriend up?" Jenna said as I rolled my eyes.

"Felix is a boy and my friend if that's what you mean Jen." I said as I put a hand over my pounding heart. So the truth is, I love him, but when is he ever going to look my way? So, I'll stay by his side as he dates that transfer student.

"Why so gloomy Ri-chan? Fe broke up with that witch of a transfer student and sent her crying back to her country. I was tempted to tell him about your feeling, but Spark warned me that you'd kill me." she said as I grew happy. He's single now? The ever so untouchable sexy god of sexiness is available now? (Sorry readers, just had to get my girl side out, sorry for ruining your sanity.) I shook my head and ran upstairs and into his room to see him shirtless still as if he just got out of bed. The girly side of me screamed in joy as the friend side of me ignored it.

"Well well, looks like Sleeping Beauty just woke up." I teased as he threw his pillow at me.

"Ri-chan, can you brush my hair for me?" he asked as he put his shirt on as I grabbed his brush and brushed his beautiful chocolate brown locks.

"So, how's it feel to be in the boat of singleness?" I asked as I put his soft hair in a ponytail.

"It feels great actually, since my best friend's on that boat with me." he said as he smiled at me.

"When did Piers and Wynn break up?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Rina, when are you going to learn that I refer you as my best friend?" he asked as he messed with my hair. Yes, that's how it always has been since elementary. I sometimes wonder if he even sees me as a girl. I know I wear boy's clothing more than I should, but it still hurts me. I smiled for him and sat on his bed.

"So, who's heart has your eyes captive now? I heard that you ended the relationship." I said, trying to keep myself intact to find out his next target. (No, I don't mean to imply that Felix goes around sleeping with women, at least not as far as I know and as far as I'm aware of, he hasn't even lost his first kss.)

"I have my eyes set on that one special girl who I keep telling you doesn't acknowledge me like that." he said, sitting by me.

"Care to tell me who it is? Maybe I could knock some sense into her for you." I suggested as he shook his head.

"No, I want to charm her myself." he said as he got up and offered a hand to me. I took his hand as went downstairs and got in my car outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's my dilemma at this point my fellow readers:

Still am suffering from writers' block and I get random ideas that don't pertain to any of the stories.

Getting used to the new school I was transferred to this year.

Trying to maintain all my grades so I don't get banned from the computer forever

Please, be patient with me. I promise you, as soon as I get more ideas, I will post them up as soon as possible. For now, if you want, I could post up the new ideas that have been popping up during the painful writers' block.


End file.
